Suscpicion my very own version after Paradise Lost
by asftt-fbtw
Summary: So the first Ch starts off Reed coming back to Easton from the Hospital after being pushed.
1. Chapter 1 Plane Ride Home

The plane ride home from the hospital back to Easton was horrible. The whole ride I kept thinking of who could of pushed me, what happened to Upton, is Ivy okay, and mostly of Josh. Whenever my train of thoughts would lead to him my stomach clenched up and my throat closed. God, I miss him so much. The worst part was he still hadn't attempted to contact me at all. I had been in the hospital for over a week and nothing from him. Did he truly love Ivy? Had he forgotten all those times we had said I loved you to each other? It made me sick to see so much lost in an instant.

**so this is my very first chapter, sorry its very short, but oh well.**

**more to come VERY soon, thanks**

**:)**

**asftt-fbtw**


	2. Chapter 2 Art cementery

I had finally made it back to Easton. I pushed open the doors to Billings and ran upstairs to my room. My room looked as perfect and clean as I had left it weeks ago. I walked to my bed and jumped onto it. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep, forget about everything for a little while. Seconds later I dozed off.

RING! My phone woke me up from my deep sleep. I looked at my screen and had to rub my eyes to make sure I was really seeing what I think I was. It was true! Josh's gorgeous face that was framed by his curly blonde hair was the picture on my phone from the caller ID. He was actually calling me!

"H-h-hello," I stammered. Nerves and excitement flood my body.

"Reed! Did I catch you at a bad time?" His voice was so familiar it made me smile.

"No, no I'm fine." More than fine now I thought "What's up?" I asked curiously.

"I just really need to see you," Josh said almost sounding desperate, "Are you back at Easton?"

"Yeah I just got back last night," I said looking at my clock realizing it was 10:00 am Sunday morning.

"Great! I'll be there in half an hour. Meet you at the Art Cemetery?"

I know I should have said no to the art cemetery because it would bring up old feelings I had towards him but I said yes anyways. We hung up and I hurriedly jumped in the shower and started getting dressed. I wanted to look good for Josh. At first I felt bad seeing Josh since he and Ivy still might be a thing, but I pushed that out of my head and finished getting ready.

At 10:25 I was walking out my bedroom door. I was wearing a white V- neck shirt and black skinny jeans. I dressed the outfit up with some colorful necklaces and actually put on a decent amount of makeup. I was jittery the whole way there.

I stood there waiting in front of the door, because Josh was the only one with the key, for just a few minutes. I saw his hair bouncing up and down on his way towards me. He had a huge grin on his face when his eyes met mine. Shivers went down my spine.

"Hey," he said when he finally made his way next to me.

"Hey there," I responded. My mind went blank for words. We stood looking up at each other for a few awkward moments until he reached for his keys and opened the door. He led me in.


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets

"So," I said, sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room. "What did you want to talk about?"

Josh followed me to the couch and at first he contemplated on whether or not to sit next to me. He chose to stand. "Well it's really good to see you Reed. When I heard about your accident I freaked out. I was so worried about you."

"Yeah I know. I received all your worried messages," I replied while rolling my eyes.

Josh gave me a puzzled look. Just as he was about to say he never left any messages he realized it was a sarcastic jab towards him. "Reed I am so sorry. I just didn't know how to. It was stupid and foolish, I'm sorry."

"Yeah Josh because modern technology is so complicated these days. It virtually takes 2 seconds to call someone. Don't even try to make an excuse." It confused me. I was so happy when I found out Josh called me to see me, but now all I can do is make nasty remarks right in front of him. I had all this anger hidden; now it's coming up uncontrollable.

"Reed, why did you come and agreed to see me if all you were going to do was act like a total…total…"

He didn't finish his sentence so it left some room for options. "What Josh?" I shouted standing up from the couch, "A total what huh, a jerk, a hurt ex-girlfriend, come on tell me!"

"A total bitch," he spat. He had a disgusted look on his face. His words hit me like a slap to the face. Josh wasn't normally like this. I knew I deserved being called that, but I just didn't expect it coming from him. My face must have said it all because as soon as he said it he apologized.

"Reed I didn't mean to call you that, it's just I wanted to see you and be happy like the good time, but I guess you had something else on mind."

"No Josh, I know you meant to say it because you were obviously thinking it. You shouldn't apologize. It's just how could you expect me to act like we used to after all the hell you put me through?"

"How in the world did I do that to you?"

"Oh I don't know Josh, maybe going out with Ivy, my enemy at the time, as soon as you broke up with me because I was drugged just like you and I forgave you, but you couldn't for me. Or maybe it was because you never called during Christmas break like you said, or lastly because you never even came to visit me when I almost died! You never cared." Hot tears were streaming down my face. I didn't bother wiping them away because they would just come back faster than before.

"Never cared," he shouted, "Never cared?! You don't even know what you're talking about. All I did was cared. I never called though because I didn't know how Ivy would react. Remember Ivy? She was my girlfriend at the time and she was kind of in the hospital because so many people want you dead. I had to care so much about her than to show my feelings for my _EX-_girlfriend."

He put a lot of emphasis on the word "ex" and boy did it sting. Again his words took me by surprise so I started not thinking and just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You know what Josh sometimes I don't even know how I used to love you"

The moment I said those words I regretted it. The look on his face killed me. It went dead quiet in the room. What should I say? I couldn't say I didn't mean it because in reality I did. All those nights I spent crying was because of him. After a few more minutes of silence I walked out of the room. I couldn't think of anything to say.

**So i know probably a lot of you hate me because of what happened with Josh and Reed, **

**Stuff happens though.**

**Still more to come......maybe someone new(?)**

**ha**

**thanks for reading**

**A S(mile)F(rom)T(he)T(renches)- F(rom)B(ehind)T(hose)W(alls)**


	4. Chapter 4 Ronnie

**DISCLAIMER: KKATE BRIAN OWNS PRIVATE BOOKS!!!**

**(GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS)**

* * *

On my walk back to Billings I cried nonstop. My vision was blurred and I didn't even see the person in front of me until I bumped into him causing me to fall on the ground.

"Just perfect," I mumbled sitting on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I wasn't even looking where I was going. Are you ok, are you crying? Should I get a nurse?" An unfamiliar voice was talking to me. I looked up to see a boy I've never seen before stretching his arm out to help me up. He had longer than average hair length for a boy and it was dark black. He had a very light skin so it made the black really pop. His bangs came forward and covered one eye, that eye that I could see was green.

"Umm, are you ok? Don't tell me that fall caused you to have some hearing lost; I will feel so bad, even worse than I do now." His little joke caused me to laugh.

"No, I'm fine. I'm crying for something else." As I spoke I remember I had actually put on some makeup for Josh. By now it was probably running down my cheek. I guessed where it was ruined and wiped away. I stopped after a few short wipes. It was a hopeless cause trying to clean up makeup without a mirror.

"So are you sure you're ok? I know I've probably asked a million times by now, but I just need to make sure."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I've taken a few falls, I'll manage," I said with a smile.

"Good. My name is Ronnie by the way, just in case you wanted to know," he put his hand out to shake it. I did and his hands were really soft.

"Hi Ronnie, I'm Reed."

"Nice to meet you Reed. So where are you headed to?"

"Back to my place, Billings." I pointed to the Billings building.

"Cool, need some assistance getting there, you know just in case you fall again?"

"Ha Ha, your hysterical," I said jokingly. "Yeah I could use another set of eyes for people in the middle of a sidewalk."

Ronnie walked me back to Billings. I had found out he was also a senior like me. It puzzled me how I've never seen him before. I think I would remember. As I was thinking of Ronnie my phone started ringing. It was Noelle.

* * *

**Yup, i got a new character. Fun stuff/ **

**more to come fersure...**

**thanks for the reviews :))**

**asftt-fbtw**


	5. Chapter 5 Head over Heels

"Hey Noelle, What's up?" I asked, curious about her call.

"Oh my gosh Reed you'll never guess who came crying to me to win you back?"

Wait, Josh actually called Noelle for me, I thought to myself. He hated her! I can't believe he did that for me.

"Who," I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Upton!" she replied.

"UPTON?" I shrieked

"Yeah I know," she said, "who were you expecting?"

"Uh no one, so Upton actually called you? I haven't spoken to him since the day I was pushed, but he ran after Poppy. What did he say?"

"Just how he tried so hard to contact you all this time and how he misses you and blah blah blah. He is so pathetic. He basically leaves you literary at your worst time and now he wants you back. You're not thinking of going back with him are you?"

"Definitely not, if he tries calling you again tell him I already have a boyfriend"

"Wow Reed, you got together with Hollis quick," she said with a laugh.

"Actually Noelle, Josh and I had this huge fight and I'm not sure if we're going to get back together any time soon."

"Oh I'm so sorry Reed. I didn't know."

"No it's totally fine. We just grew apart I guess."

"Oh well it's good for you to see more people. So who were you thinking of telling Upton who your new boyfriend is?" she asked.

"Ummm tell him Ronnie. Reed and Ronnie are happily together." I said

"ooooh, Ronnie? Who is he?" Noelle asked curiously.

"I got to go Noelle. Sorry. Who knew I would have so much homework on my first day back" I lied quickly.

"Whatever," Noelle said jokingly annoyed, "you are going to tell me though, eventually."

"Sure sure. Bye!" with that I hung up the phone.

Wow. I was really proud of myself. I had gotten over Josh a lot quicker than I thought I would have. Was it because of Ronnie? Geez I have only spoken to him once and I'm head over hills for him. I even said he was my boyfriend! I really hope I can see him again though. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. Oh my gosh. I don't think I ever felt this way about anyone before. Maybe he's the one. You know in all those sitcom shows or cheesy movies the character knows right away about his or her true love? That's exactly how I fell now. I need to catch my breath. I think going outside for a walk will do me some good.

I decided to walk to my favorite bench on the court yard and Easton. It's about a ten minute walk from Billings. Right when I got close enough to see my bench my heart stopped. He was there! At my bench! Listening to his I-pod! Ronnie! My heart stopped for a few seconds, but now it was pounding harder than ever. I felt like I was going to throw up. Should I go back to Billings? Should I say hi to him? Before I could make up my own decision he opened his eyes and saw me. He smiled and waved me over to him. This is your chance Reed, don't act stupid or obsessed. Remember you barely know the guy. I made my way to him without falling, luckily.

"Hey Reed, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just needed some air."

"Yeah me too, I go outside sometimes to just think.

About what my thoughts screamed.

"So what's on your mind?" ok I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak.

"Recent events," he replied coolly. Like what? Meeting me?

"Oh, sounds serious," I joked.

"Yeah, very," he said with a laugh, "so did you actually come here to get some air or did you come to see me?

"Ha ha yeah right. This is my bench. I sit here all the time."

"Your bench, huh? I don't see your name anywhere on it. Apparently this bench belongs to 'RB' and 'JH'" he said while looking at a carving that said "RB+JH=love"

Oh my gosh, Josh carved that last year. I completely forgot about that.

"I wonder who this RB and JH are because I don't think they would like it very much if you claimed their bench."

"Probably some old summer fling." I said without making eye contact just in case it gave everything away.

"Maybe" he said, "Let's make it official though." He took out a small pocket knife from his back pocket and started to carve something in the bench. I looked over his shoulder to see him writing "Reed's Bench" in huge letters. Under it he signed "love Ronnie"

"Every piece of art needs a signature," he said looking up at me, but pointing at his name under mine.

"So now you're an artist?" I said with a smile.

"Well of course. I'm an artist of many things; of public benches, music, and of paint."

"Paint?" I muttered out loud thinking of Josh.

"Yep" he replied proudly, "I'll show you." Then he took my hand and pulled me across the court yard. He never let go of my hand until we reached his dorm room. In their hung huge canvases of beautiful paintings. Some were abstract. One, though, that caught my eye was full of bright colors, but in the middle was a black dying rose. He must of noticed I was starring at that one.

"Uh yeah that I drew when I had moved back to Las Vegas to live with my dad."

"You lived in Vegas? How cool! Did you party every night?"

"Not really. I only stayed there for about a year and I mostly stayed at home, you know, I don't like being the new kid."

"Wait, aren't you new to Easton? I've never seen you before."

"oh thanks for making me feel great," he said with a smirk, "I came here my Freshman year and my sophomore. Junior year was when I lived in Vegas, now it's senior year and I'm here."

"Sorry. It's just I think I would have remembered your face if I saw you before."

"Oh," he said with the tiniest of blushes. Then I started to blush.

"So you said you were an artist of music, what can you do?"

"I can kind of sing, and play the guitar. I was in a band in Vegas."

"Why did you move back to Easton if you were in a band in Nevada?"

"Well it was my dad," he started but then someone pushed opened the door and scared me half to death. I looked up to see headmaster I Ronnie's room with me in it too.

"Excuse me if I am intruding on something Ms. Brennan." The headmaster growled.

"Brennan? Reed Brennan? RB?" Ronnie whispered, loud enough so I could hear, though.

I hope he doesn't figure out who JH is.

"Sorry Headmaster, I was just leaving," I said walking towards the door.

"Reed, one week's detention. You should know the rules by now; not to be in other people's rooms after hours, especially male's rooms." The Headmaster said.

"Fine," I muttered, "Sorry. Bye Ronnie." I hurried out the door and practically ran back to my room. Everything was going so great and it got ruined right at the very end. Gosh! I hope he guesses there are other RB's at Easton. I made it back to my room and slammed the door. I hoped onto my bed and laid down. Then, Constance walked in with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
